<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Никого не заботит нежная душевная организация плюшевых котов by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875790">Никого не заботит нежная душевная организация плюшевых котов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RDJ&amp;Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Питеру некого винить, кроме себя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RDJ&amp;Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Никого не заботит нежная душевная организация плюшевых котов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В происходящем Питер склонен винить себя. Это он в один из патрулей нашёл магазинчик с плюшевыми котами. А заодно и Кроссбоунса. И нет бы разобраться самостоятельно — сдал информацию Железному Человеку. Тот переглянулся с Кэпом, пошутил про недожаренную морду, и забрал дело себе, запретив Питеру даже рядом с тем кварталом появляться.<br/>
<br/>
И зачем послушался?<br/>
<br/>
Каждый заслуживает второго шанса. Даже Кроссбоунс. Питер уговаривает сам себя: двоим за стойкой это не нужно, они и без уговоров управились.<br/>
<br/>
Железный Человек… Нет, Тони Старк, без костюма, и Кроссбоунс… Бывают ли бывшие суперзлодеи? Питер очень хочет верить в это, у него свои причины. Но верить сложно — по тем же причинам. Ну ладно, Брок Рамлоу — он тоже без костюма. Да и какой костюм в центре города среди бела дня? В магазинчике игрушек. Среди плюшевых котов. Полный фурсьют, чтобы покупателей не распугивать?<br/>
<br/>
Заглянуть снова в окно хочется неимоверно. Ещё сильнее хочется развидеть. Это Тони без костюма — приятное зрелище, а Брок Рамлоу — обожжённый, перекрученный, в пятнах и полосах — цирк уродов на выезде. И вот это Тони… «дожаривает».<br/>
<br/>
А вдруг почудилось?<br/>
<br/>
Питер снова заглядывает в тонкую щель между верхом окна и закрытой витриной. Нет. Не почудился ему распластавшийся по стойке Брок Рамлоу с искажённой шрамами и чувствами мордой. И голый Тони Старк, вколачивающийся в него сзади — не почудился тоже. И с осуждающе глядящей на это кошачьей головой фурсьюта Питер полностью согласен.<br/>
<br/>
Осуждает Питер не за то, что Тони дал Броку Рамлоу второй шанс, пусть и таким образом. Не за секс на рабочем месте в обеденный перерыв: лишь бы дверь не забывали закрывать и стойку потом протёрли. Не за то, что секс этот — однополый, тут-то вообще без проблем. Осуждает за то, что пометки в деле Кроссбоунса, все эти «разрабатываю», «планирую проникновение», «объект у меня на крючке» и «очень плотное наблюдение» теперь обрели совершенно иной — вероятно, наконец-то верный — смысл. И будь Питер сейчас не Человеком-Пауком, а собой, у него бы случилась травма и разрыв шаблона.<br/>
<br/>
А так — он просто чуть со стены от смеха не сверзился.<br/>
<br/>
В третий раз Питер заглядывает в окно машинально — на крик. Конечно же, проклинает свой острый слух, супергеройские рефлексы и всё на свете, узрев, как кончает Тони: подёргиваясь, с перекошенным — не хуже, чем у Рамлоу — лицом, вцепившись в исполосованные шрамами бока, слепо блуждая взглядом. Когда Тони оседает вниз на крупно вздрагивающее под ним тело, Питер наконец отрывает от него взгляд. Каждый повёрнутый в его сторону плюшевый кот будто спрашивает: «А что ещё ты ожидал увидеть?»<br/>
<br/>
И впрямь.<br/>
<br/>
Надо было вовсе забыть сюда дорогу и не выяснять, откуда в мастерской и в общих зонах куча плюшевых котов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>